


Tomorrow might as well never come

by Half_Fallen



Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Daron being a little shit, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious John, Porn with Feelings, Serj being the sleepless muffin he is, Sexual Frustration, Shavo is a horny dude, Shavohn, This might be the peak of my career, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Fallen/pseuds/Half_Fallen
Summary: It is ironical how Shavo feels now when he clearly remembers hating the guy’s guts when he first met him. He clearly recalls telling Serj that the guy would never fit the band, that he was too plain, too ordinary. And Shavo was not a snob and he did not judge people by their looks, but there was something about John that ticked him off bad to the point that he would want to punch his face in.His thoughts get distorted as John in front of him lowers the bottle of beer on the glass coffee table and grabs the hem of his t-shirt lifting it up and off and Shavo feels his mouth completely dry.
Relationships: John Dolmayan/Shavo Odadjian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Tomorrow might as well never come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to yet another fanfiction in the dry fandom that is System of a Down. I hope you enjoy reading this Shavohn as much as I did writing it.

Shavo watches with half closed eyes as John moves freely around the room. The room feels packed with smoke and bodies, even if it’s just four people. He feels like laughing so he does, but his eyes never leave John.

John on the other hand is pretty out of it, holding a bottle of beer by the neck as he moves to the rhythm of a song of theirs that has yet to come out. The air is hot and tacky, the kind that turns your throat to sand and Shavo swallows yet again on it as John’s locks cover his eyes as he moves. He wants to run his hands through them. He laughs again. Damn, this must be some really strong shit, he thinks in the back of his head. But Shavo knows that he could not blame everything to the bong they were passing around. He thought of John even when sober.

It is ironical how Shavo feels now when he clearly remembers hating the guy’s guts when he first met him. He clearly recalls telling Serj that the guy would never fit the band, that he was too plain, too ordinary. And Shavo was not a snob and he did not judge people by their looks, but there was something about John that ticked him off bad to the point that he would want to punch his face in.

His thoughts get distorted as John in front of him lowers the bottle of beer on the glass coffee table and grabs the hem of his t-shirt lifting it up and off and Shavo feels his mouth completely dry.

“Booo! Whore!” Serj calls from where he’s sitting in the sofa next to Daron and the later snickers. John continues undisturbed to move around as he wraps his lips around the bottle’s rim, drinking from it in a very overdone way to piss off the boys. They continue teasing, but Shavo is only focused on the way those lips move around that rim, how his hair flows over his eyes, how his muscles pull and tense and move as he moves around. It feels so intimate, so exclusive, in a way that makes Shavo’s blood boil.

John eventually plops down on the couch next to him and demands the bong to be passed to him and Shavo cannot help but stare again as the man lights up the bowl and puts his mouth on the mouthpiece and sucking in the smoke. John then throws his head back as he exhales slowly, his eyes lost somewhere in the ceiling while Shavo’s remain glued on him, dropping down just as slowly from his puppy dog eyes, to his parted lips, to his thick bared neck.

He wants to wrap his hand around it and squeeze and see John’s eyes turn from surprised to half lidded from lust… and then thrust up in him-

“Hey, man, you ok?” John speaks, and Shavo snaps out of his drug induced day dream in a moment. John is looking straight at him, through his soft puppy dog eyes and Shavo really needs to get laid otherwise he will totally embarrass himself one of these days.

“Yeah, dude.” Shavo responds laughing, trying to play it cool, but his words come out as mumbled and jammed together. _This is some really good shit_ , he thinks, unrelated to what is happening before his eyes. He can feel John’s body heat seeping through him and warming Shavo’s side up and Shavo thinks he really needs to get laid, for the tenth time that day.

He turns his eyes to the other guys and they’re joking about god knows what as their tracks continue playing in the background. His attention is diverted in the moment when John shifts from beside him to put his legs on the armrest of the couch and his head on Shavo’s lap. Shavo raises an eyebrow at that.

‘There is not enough space and I wanna lie down.” John explains and Shavo chuckles at his luck. It seems to be testing him today.

John’s hair flow everywhere on his lap in a way that would make him think it was artistic had he not been so high. He lets his half lidded eyes skim through the other man’s cheekbones, down to his hairy chest, to his well formed pectorals. The gym is really paying off, he remarks in his head. John’s eyes meet his for a brief second and there is just innocence in the shorter man’s glance that makes Shavo want to do bad things to the boy. Mark him, claim him as his.

The man smiles from under him, oblivious to the thoughts going on around Shavo’s head and Shavo smiles back, all predatory and unfocused. Again the urge to touch the other guy’s hair is so strong, like it is all he can think about and Shavo has no fucking idea why this high got him so obsessed with John, it’s ridiculous.

Only that it is not.

With some newly found courage, Shavo lifts his hand and runs it through John’s hair. It feels silky and airy, just as he had imagined. His fingers caress the other man’s scalp and John lifts his half-lidded eyes in question towards the other man. Shavo feels so caught in his eyes, in his existence that he forgets for a moment that he is staring. John looks so confused, but then again John looked confused, bored or awkward all the time. It was one of his default looks as Daron liked to call it.

John then laughs, a laughter that turns into fits of giggles, never breaking Shavo’s eye contact and Shavo looks at him for a moment before starting to laugh as well. He feels drunk in the sound, in the stare in everything.

*

Apart from the fact that John gets dressed in flannels and sweaters that make him look like a divorced dad, he is also very comfortable in his own body, Shavo has noticed. The guy doesn’t hesitate to go topless, or even drop down in his boxers if that’s what he’s feeling like at the time. Much like Shavo and less like Daron, John doesn’t make it weirder than it has to be. They are men, and partial nudity is common among them.

Or at least that is what Shavo is trying to convince himself as one of those particular moments occurs during one night in a shared hotel room, a day before a concert.

John comes out of the bathroom looking wet and absolutely fuckable as droplets of water fall from his hair and down along his buff figure. A rather short towel hugs snugly his hips, the line dropping just a tad bit too low, leaving so little to imagination. Yet, Shavo wants to imagine.

It’s the eyes, in fact, that get the breath kicked out of Shavo’s lungs. Those damned puppy eyes, hidden behind wet locks… Shavo really likes it that John decided to let them grow. As if on purpose, John turns his back and bends down to pick an item of clothing from his opened duffle bag by the bed. The towel falls gracelessly and John, being the comfortable intellectual he is, picks it up and starts drying off his hair, back still turned to Shavo.

And Shavo tries… God, he tries not to stare at John’s sculpted back, or at his thick thighs, or meaty ass, but Shavo is only human and the amount of torture he is being put under is inhuman.

As he stands there, dazed by thoughts of John on his knees, he unlocks a new level of his power of will.

Shavo is no patient man; he doesn’t have self control either. He is used to getting what he wants and getting it fast as well. However standing in front, or rather behind, this clueless guy, this stupid, pretty, ripped guy, he realizes that there is nothing he can do about his situation this time.

He needs to get laid, but no chick with a pretty mouth and huge tits can take his mind off.

*

“You need help.” Daron says throwing a wet towel that hits Shavo in the face as Daron passes in front of him to sit down.

Picking up the heavy towel from his face and focusing his eyes on the little shit, Shavo decides to bite in;

“What are you talking about?” He breathes in, aiming at Daron and throwing the towel with as much force as he can muster. Daron dodges. That bastard!

“Your infatuation with John is driving everyone insane, including Serj. And Serj is even more oblivious than John for the love of God!” Daron exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

“I have no idea what on earth your sun fried brain is spilling right now.” Shavo says calmly, his mouth in a thin line, eyes challenging. If Daron wants to play, he will play.

“Yea, yea, keep telling yourself that, but the sooner you snap out of your rut the better is going to be for all of us. John is one oblivious fuck and you need help, or neutering, whichever will be easier for us. I wouldn’t normally give a fuck, but your blue balls are painful even for me.” Daron says as he gets up from the couch and exits the room. Shavo sighs.

The idea of telling John how he feels has passed his mind multiple times, however, the reality of it ever happening is ridiculous.

Shavo grits his teeth and gets out, deciding he needs a smoke and ironically enough, fresh air.

Sat on the patio is no one else, but John, lying relaxed on a chair, tanning. Miles and miles of skin basking in golden sun radiation and Shavo wants to scream, or scratch his eyes out, or both.

Stomping angrily away from the patio and into the house again he spots Daron who raises an eyebrow at him, looking at Shavo pointedly with his back against the wall. Shavo huffs, flips him off angrily and heads for the living room.

*

“Hey Shavo, baby!” Daron says with an overly high pitched tone as he approaches Shavo on the tiny studio. He casually sits on Shavo’s lap and Shavo tenses all over as John turns to look at them with a confused stare.

“What are you doing, get off me!” Shavo exclaims through gritted teeth as he can feel his whole existence heat up. He pushes Daron off his lap but the tiny fucker won’t move. John continues to stare at them with a confused expression that turns into an emotion that Shavo cannot quite decipher and John gets up and leaves trying to make it look as natural as possible.

Once John is out of the room, Daron gets up from Shavo’s lap and sits down across from him with a smile.

“What the fuck was all that about, are u crazy or something?” Shavo hisses through gritted teeth.

“You might have a problem.” Daron answers in the cryptic way that he usually does. It sets Shavo’s nerves on fire.

“No! No, I don’t have a problem, I have an idiot who keeps getting me into shit! What the fuck was that about? What is going on through that retarded head of yours?” The taller spats.

“I am trying to help you.” Daron answers, tone calm and face neutral. “It is clear that you like John, I was trying to find out whether he likes you back.”

“Trying to- by sitting on my lap?! Is this fucking middle school? He ran away!”

“Yeah, I don’t know, that can mean many things.” Shavo breathes deeply pinching the bridge of his nose and as soon as he opens his mouth to talk Serj enters the room wearing a curious look.

“How did it go? I saw John walking away.” Shavo facepalms.

“He’s in it as well?” He asks exasperated.

“I told you, “ Daron starts, in a nasally tone, “Your pining is giving everybody a hard time.” Shavo huffs incredibly and Serj just smiles in the only way that he knows how to, kindly. Shavo notices that he is fucked, and not in the good way.

*

“Thirty three, thirty four, thirty five, thirty six…” Shavo hears from just below the patio where he sits, smoking a cigarette as he lies in the comfortable spring sun. John stays a few feet away from him, shirtless and working out.

He cannot help but watch as the sun glistens oh so deliciously over the other man’s tanning body. The easiest of breeze hits his face, taking the thin smoke line away in making the whole situation as something out of a dream and Shavo has never been the type to be a romantic air head but John makes think things in a new light.

The counting continues undisturbed until Serj breaks the silence by coming out to the patio.

“So, Daron and I are stuck in what we believe to be a very crucial part of what is going to be the fourth song, the one that Daron originally called Angels. Rick demanded new lyrics and we have no idea where to begin.” Serj states in an oddly agitated tone. John has gotten up from his exercises now and approaches the two and Shavo takes a long drag from his cigarette.

“I don’t know what to tell you man,” Shavo begins blowing the smoke out, “I don’t think he ever liked that song to begin with.” John stays now right beside him, a bit too close for comfort as he pushes his hair back while breathing heavily.

“What’s the matter?”He asks. Serj begins explaining with tired eyes what’s going on with the album that is taking ages to come out, but Shavo stops concentrating mid sentence as a hand sneaks in front of his face, taking the cigarette from his fingers. His lifts his face to watch John as he takes a drag from it, hollowing his cheeks while his eyes concentrate in one indefinite point in the horizon. Shavo raises an eyebrow.

“That’s a way to be healthy.” He cannot help but tease, and John laughs as he turns to look at him, parts of the smoke hitting Shavo in the face. Shavo wants to drink him up, taste his essence and his eyes travel down his sweat glistening body as elegant fingers hold Shavo’s cigarette captive.

There is something so hot about the whole gesture and Shavo feels the pit of his stomach boiling and John takes another drag.

“Is anyone paying attention to what I am saying?” Serj asks in tone that sounds devastated and Shavo pities him, he really does.

“Just tell Rick that we are not going to change anything and if he insists we’ll make something that is so damn horrible he will beg us to turn to the previous lyrics, how about that?” Shavo says with a smirk as John laughs at the comment and Serj stares at them with the same tired eyes, only that this time he looks like he has lost his patience as well as his will to live.

John throws the cigarette butt and walks inside, Shavo’s eyes never leaving him.

“You need to do something about it.” Serj says and turns to go back inside leaving Shavo alone in the patio.

“And you need to sleep every now and then.” Shavo yells back.

*

Realizing that Daron and Serj weren’t going to stop their snooping at any time, Shavo decides to take matters into his own hands and actually approach John himself, before any of the guys make it any weirder. The whole concept looks ridiculous to him. He is not a teenager anymore and John isn’t some chick he was trying to impress. John is his fellow band mate and a dude he sees more often than his own mother.

That idea alone makes Shavo come to his senses and find a new obsession that he can blindly follow without putting so many things at risk.

And he has tried. At first he thought that maybe this obsession had accumulated due to lack of sexual intercourse while they had practically become monks locked inside their home studio. After an impressive amount of masturbation Shavo had understood that was not the case.

Through every single session, flowery soft breasts would turn into rock hard chest and abs. Soft mouths would turn into bearded full lips and puppy eyes and feathery hair. It was a mess Shavo would rather leave behind.

Then he had come up with the idea that perhaps his obsession with John was due to the weed he had been smoking lately. He tried dropping that too, however to no success. The craving for John was clearer and stronger than any drug he has ever tried.

It was not easy given the mixed signals John has been giving him lately. The guy would either completely avoid him or totally get up in his space talking about this and that and don’t get him wrong, Shavo loved it, he just had to restrain himself very hard from shutting the guy up with his own mouth.

Shavo sighs that early November morning as the dim light of the day enters the buss windows while they enter yet another country.

Serj passes by him to the built in kitchen cabinets right across from the table Shavo in leaning on and starts preparing himself some tea.

“Don’t you ever sleep, man?” Shavo breaks the silence. Serj turns to look at him, he looks very tired and Shavo wonders how he is still holding up with his sleep patterns.

“I am trying to, got caught up writing something new, didn’t notice the time.” He says, as he pours hot water over a mug. He then walks slowly to the table Shavo is sitting at and sits down across from him.

They stay in silence for a few moments, just taking in on how the world lights up around them. It is just a bit too cold for him liking and Shavo shrivels up in himself a bit as Serj quietly sips his tea.

“Why are you up so early?” Serj questions.

“Couldn’t sleep tonight.” Shavo answers, playing with the hem of his baggy sweater. “A lot of things going on.” He mumbles.

There is some sort of shuffling going on at the back of the bus, where the bunks are supposed to be and John comes into view, looking all sleepy and disheveled. Shavo is not proud to admit that his heart throbs for a second.

“Whatre ya guys doing up s’early?” He mumbles as he sluggishly walks to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. Rubbing his eye with the back of his hand he sits down besides Shavo, a bit too close for Shavo not to notice. It seems Serj has noticed as well.

John opens his bottle of water and takes a sip as his eyes wander to what is going on beyond their window. His body heat seeps through to Shavo and he can feel himself leaning in to that warmth.

“Shit, man, you’re freezing.” John notices as he begins to unzip his hoodie and drapes it over to Shavo’s shoulders. Shavo has no time to think over the gesture as he says;

“You smell better when you have just woken up.” And maybe it is the countless days of touring or maybe the fatigue is finally catching up with him, but Shavo completely freezes as those words leave his mouth.

John smiles by his side. “Thanks,” He mumbles in his sleep induced groggy voice and Shavo’s heart leaps again. It’s too much stimulation for his sleep deprived brain.

Serj raises an eyebrow that turns into a kind smile and he gets up from across them and disappears towards the bunks.

It is quiet after a while, John sipping occasionally at his water and Shavo basking in John’s scent. It is… peaceful, a nice change to the tiring days he has been going through.

“What’s wrong?” He asks instead, breaking the silence yet another time today.

John besides him shrugs, his eyes fixed on the pattern at the table. “Couldn’t sleep.” He answers simply.

“You couldn’t sleep?” Shavo asks incredibly. “You sleep everywhere. If one of us died right now you would probably fall asleep during the funeral.” John chuckles at that, moving a bit closer to Shavo until their sides are touching.

“I don’t know, dude. A lot of things have been going on lately. It’s been pretty uncomfortable for me to fall asleep.” He gives no other indications and Shavo doesn’t want to ask, feeling like it would be out of place and personal. If John had a problem he would come to Shavo about it, right?

John sighs from beside him and rests his head on Shavo’s shoulder. Just as Shavo is about to say something John is out as a light. Shavo just smiles and enjoys the moment.

Fatigue eventually catches up with Shavo and he closes his eyes briefly in the awkward position he is and for the first time in a few days… he falls asleep just like that.

-

He wakes up to a cramped neck and no John beside him, yet surrounded by his absolutely delicious scent and… eggs? Trying to move his neck with as much caution as possible he turns his head around to John cooking. He looks ridiculously big in the cramped shitty buss kitchen as his buff back faces Shavo.

He seems to be humming something under his breath paying no attention to his surroundings and Shavo’s breath almost hitches at the domesticity. It is beautiful… almost dreamy.

“Oh, you’re awake.” John speaks and Shavo notices he has been staring yet again. “Sorry for falling asleep on you like that.” He excuses himself and Shavo smiles.

“Don’t worry, man, best sleep I had in weeks. The shitty buss is fucking with our lives.” He answers, hands playing with the zipper on John’s hoodie that he is still wearing.

“I made you eggs,” He starts, “I didn’t know how you wanted them so I went with scrambled.” Shavo smiles. John’s face looks relaxed as he sets down the plates in front of them and they start eating.

It is quiet for a while, Shavo enjoying John’s bare company as some noise is heard from the bunks.

“Morning, dickheads.” Daron says as he goes for the fridge. He is wearing a pair of sunglasses and he washes down some pills with water as he turns to look at the guys.

“Serj asleep?” John asks through a mouthful of eggs and Daron sighs in a very dramatic way.

“Very, idiot woke me up with his loud snoring. That’s what happens when he sleeps every once in a decade. We should start sedating him or something.” Shavo laughs at that and it seems to irritate Daron who disappears in the small bathroom.

*

John has been staring at the wall in front of him for the past ten minutes to the point that Shavo is starting to get worried. His eyebrows are furrowed and his hand taps over his bouncing knee every once in a while.

There is clearly something going on in his head that seems to be too important for John to do anything but stare at the wall.

“What’s up with cyborg freak?” Daron asks nasally as he enters the room with his hair in two pig tails and heart glasses.

“Hey, fuck you man.” John seems to snap out of his trance to flip the younger off. The man, however, doesn’t seem to mind as he moves to sit down next to Shavo. John stares.

“Whatever man.” Daron says as he fiddles with a blunt that he puts between his lips and lights up not long after. He takes a long drag that he holds for a few moments as he plays with his white lighter.

“Do you know how deranged you look right now?” Shavo asks laughing as he takes the blunt front Daron’s fingers and puts it between his own lips.

“It’s called fashion, baby! Look it up.” Daron says and John’s eyebrows furrow further. Shavo lifts an eyebrow at that. _Interesting._

Shavo turns his head towards Daron and smirks in a way that the guitarist seems to understand. He takes another long drag from the blunt, turns to face Daron again and exhales right into his face. Daron closes his eyes as he inhales, very close to Shavo’s face and smiles after, eyes still closed. Shavo looks over at John by the corner of his eyes and well, John seems like he’s not doing great at all. His whole face is wrinkled in a frown, staring at Shavo and the taller guy smiles all sharp teeth and pointy stare. _Bingo._

“John, c’mere man. Don’t stay there all by yourself.” He suggests through a predatory gaze. With confused eyes the man stands up and walks to the other side of Shavo and sits, a bit too close, the taller notices.

He moves his hand near Shavo’s to take the blunt but the guy just lifts his hand and takes a drag from it, never breaking eye contact with John. The latter looks hypnotized as Shavo hallows his cheeks around the smoke, like nothing in the world would be able to take his attention away from the man. _Good._

Using his free hand he turns to face John and grabs him by the back of the neck and John stares at him with his wide, puppy eyes and his parted lips and… John leans in, his lips touching John’s parted ones and he exhales.

John inhales sharply, hand gripping Shavo’s shirt in a bunched fist that moves right at the side of his neck.

John kisses him then, tasting of weed and sweets and well, John and it is what Shavo has been waiting for these entire months.

“My job here is done, dickheads.” Daron says with a snicker that goes unnoticed by both guys as they get stuck in a battle for dominance while Daron escapes the scene. It’s just the two of them now, and damn if that doesn’t turn Shavo on.

John moves on top of Shavo’s lap, straddling him, never breaking the kiss, hands touching whatever they can. Shavo responds with the same amount of urgency as his hands skim through John’s entire being like has wanted to do for so, so long.

His hands ride up John’s shirt, touching all the hard muscle he has only been able to imagine for so long and John moans in his mouth and fuck, it’s the hottest shit Shavo has ever heard in his entire life.

They break the kiss and Shavo is mesmerized by the way John looks at him with those wide eyes and reddened lips and damn, Shavo wants to ravish the guy in front of him. He runs a hand through the boy’s locks, feeling the silky softness as he smiles.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for so long.” He says, mesmerized. John seems to blush.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asks.

“I wasn’t sure,” Shavo answers, pondering for a moment. “You are a very sly motherfucker, gonna admit.” He laughs.

“I was dropping hints, but I wasn’t really sure. You can never be sure with you.” John says and Shavo laughs again as he pulls John down for another kiss.

“Gotta thank Daron, I believe.” Says Shavo when they break for air.

“Yea.” John answers.

“No need to thank me dickheads, just fuck already.” A nasal voice is heard from outside of the room and Shavo and John look at each other and laugh again. Some derogatory tone is heard from Serj towards Daron and then another whine from the latter guy.

So much for a good mood, Shavo thinks.

*

John lays beneath him, breathless and disheveled, pupils blown wide. Shavo leans to kiss him again as he undoes John’s jeans, shirt already long gone, and John makes these sweet sounds as John brushes against his cock with the back of his hand… Shavo wants to devour him whole.

He drops down from his lips to his neck, kissing and licking and biting. There is a primal desire in him to mark the man under him, make him his.

His John.

He goes lower to the toned pecks, miles and miles of milky, warm skin and he wants it all. Shavo leaves marks of love on the untouched abs as he continues further down and his fingers hook on the band of John’s boxers, mouthing at his cock through the fabric.

John’s breath hitches, Shavo smirks.

Getting rid of John’s underwear, his cock springs free and Shavo licks his lips looking at John from under his eyelashes. John’s eyes widen and he swallows as Shavo takes the head in his mouth.

His tongue goes in circular motions, cheeks hollowed as his hand strokes what his throat cannot take.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so good!” John moans then, a low, deep sound of need and Shavo sucks him deeper never breaking eye contact.

He watches as his eyes wear up with pleasure, mouth opening slightly, hair everywhere and Shavo starts moving his head up and down and John’s hand sneaks down to cup Shavo’s jaw and he moans again. Shavo smirks and just like that stops. The drummer whines.

“Not yet, baby.” Shavo rasps.

John can hear then the cap of a lube bottle open and a curious finger at his entrance. He sucks in a deep breath.

“Calm down, baby. Relax, I’m going to make this good for you in a second.” He hears Shavo say as he not long after licks a thick stripe on his cock and the finger enters him simultaneously. He moans and Shavo swallows him whole, or well, as much as he can without choking, but his eyes tear nonetheless.

Another finger joins the first, motions shy at first but soon starting to roam around until they find their target.

John moans loudly in surprise, nerve endings on fire.

“Please do that again,” John says out of breath and Shavo complies, other hand stroking John’s cock as he does. He starts jabbing at it with his skilled fingers repeatedly, holding such force that make John lose all coherent thought as well as his breath. He feels underwater, senses overstimulated to the point where all he can do is moan.

John’s dick, all red and angry looking leaks precum and just like the first time Shavo stops all administrations.

John feels like he will die. Like his heart will stop beating right then and there. He needs more. More of Shavo, all of Shavo.

Shavo reaches to kiss him again, brushing gently the hair out of his face with careful fingers. John can feel something at his entrance, wet and big and warm. Shavo bites the guy’s lip and his attention is diverted at that momentarily. The bassist enters him slowly then, looking at him for any indication of pain or uncomforted feeling. What he sees are instead wide eyes filled with passion and need. Such need to rival John’s own sexual drive.

“Move.” John says in a rasped, deep voice, John complies.

It’s so good it should be illegal, Shavo thinks as he starts moving inside.

“Fuck, baby. You have no idea how tight you are right now.” Shavo whispers in his ear and he moves to kiss down John’s neck as his hands roam everywhere. At this point, the smaller man is a moaning mess, making it so damn hard for John not to come right here and there. _Where is it?_

John shouts in pleasure, blunt nails raking Shavo’s back. _Gotcha._

Shavo continues hitting that spot repeatedly, as his hand sneaks down to John’s member.

“Sha-Shavo I-”

“Come for me, baby boy.” Shavo demands, eyes filled with lust, and he thrusts harder, his hand moving faster.

“Shavo.” John breathes as he comes, his eyes closing with the intensity of the tidal wave of pleasure that takes ahold of him, sending the man into a state of utter bliss.

Shavo follows right after, the oh so beautiful rhythmical contractions sending him to the edge, an edge he never wants to recover from.

He falls on top of John, breathless and spent after very carefully and slowly pulling out, yet John whimpers nonetheless. He moves to the side, taking the smaller man into his arms, caressing softly his hair.

“That was hands down the best sex I’ve had.” Shavo blurts out, careful fingers moving locks away from puppy eyes staring up at him.

“That means a lot coming from you.” John crackles. “Next time I’m gonna ride you, see if we can top your experience.” He says defiant.

Shavo raises an eyebrow at that and a smirk makes its way through his face.

“Is that so, baby boy?” He asks challenging. His poor, spent cock, cannot help but take interest in their discussion. John only shakes his head yes from where he looks at him under his eyelashes. And Shavo’s heart does this thing where it forgets to beat for a beat or two.

Shavo smiles then, all warm and bright and lowers his head down to kiss John.

As the world around them remains pitch black, their universe, or else the parts that matter have shrunk themselves into that cozy hotel room. There is much to be done still, but for now they both remain struck in each other’s stares, drinking up each other’s warmth.

There is still time until tomorrow, but for now tomorrow might as well never come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Would love to hear your comments about it. Much love! <3


End file.
